Trick or Treat
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Spock/McCoy: On this day of tricks and treats, Mirror Spock seeks an alliance with Dr. McCoy, but things are not as always what they seem. Please read and review. Happy Halloween


_**Title:**__ Trick or Treat_

_**Fandom:**__ Star Trek AoS_

_**Pairing:**__ Spock/McCoy_

_**Words:**__ 2,101_

_**Rated:**__ M_

_**Warning:**__ Language and sexual content_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Star Trek or its characters._

_**Summary:**__ On this day of tricks and treats, Mirror Spock seeks an alliance with Dr. McCoy, but things are not as always what they seem._

_**A/N:**__ Dedicated to __tprilliahfiction, I miss her online LJ line presence and Happy Birthday to her._

* * *

Today was the Terran holiday of Halloween. It was a holiday Spock felt illogical in celebrating and didn't participate in any of the festivities. To him, it was a normal day as any day. No need to dress up in costumes, hand out candy and attend parties when there was work to be done.

Spock smoothed his hair while staring at a mirror. This year's Halloween would prove to be different. It gave him the opportunity to try an experiment that typically wouldn't work on any other occasion. Halloween provided the mysterious cover of dark sort of speak.

As he exited his quarters, he passed ghouls and even a playboy bunny that caused him to arch a brow. Kirk did say anything goes and that everyone was allowed to wear costumes as long as there were identifiers of their rank. He even handed out pins to accomplish that when it came to the more elaborate costumes, though Spock didn't see how "skimpy" meant elaborate.

With a purposeful stride down the corridors, Spock made his way to sick bay so that he could see Dr. McCoy. Christine Chapel gave him a smirk as she nodded towards McCoy's office. Spock nodded back and proceeded in that direction. The door swished open and McCoy didn't look up. Instead, he grumbled behind a stack of medical PADDs.

"For the last goddamned time, I am not giving out candy! Nor am I Mr. Hyde so get out unless this is official ship business or someone is dying!"

"I assure you Doctor, this is official." Spock replied, causing McCoy to look up from his reading.

McCoy looked up, gasped and literally fell out of his chair. Spock visibly smirked. His costume was giving the desired affect he was going for.

"Holy shit!" McCoy exclaimed as he scrambled to get his phaser tucked under his desk. Normally the sight of Spock wouldn't cause him to be alarmed except, this wasn't Spock. This was a more vicious, ruthless and cutthroat Spock. He wore a light blue tunic with a gold sash tied at the waist, black pants and black boots. In the sash was a visible dagger that looked deadly. On his face was something that gave him away that the usual Spock wouldn't have, a goatee.

In one swift movement, Spock placed a hand on the desk and moved it across the room and out of McCoy's reach. That desk took four strong men to get into his office, a desk of wood, an antique that McCoy was proud of. Spock had shoved it away as if it was a child's toy. Spock moved closer and crouched down in front of McCoy. He loomed over him with a visibly pleased expression on is face.

"Have you given any thought to our alliance?" Spock asked.

"What a...alliance?" McCoy asked and swallowed in fear due to this Spock's harsh tone.

"Don't play dumb with me Doctor! I want you for my own. I want us allied but I will not take you for myself. No, I want you to come to me. I've waited but my patience is wearing thin. Kirk and Uhura have already made their desire for me known. If you do not come to me tonight, I will ally with someone not afraid to make their feelings known!" He bellowed.

McCoy could have taken that chance to confirm or deny Spock's words yet he said nothing. Before leaving he grabbed McCoy's shirt and brought him close. Spock was scared at the thought of what was coming next, but he was role playing. That is what he told himself. He asked himself what would the _other_ Spock do and with that thought, he pressed his lips firmly with confidence to McCoy's lips. He slipped out his tongue, demanding entrance to McCoy's mouth and to his surprise, not that he showed it, he got it and deepened the kiss. Spock hummed in contentment, willing himself to show more emotion like the _other_ Spock as he continued the kiss. When they parted, McCoy was out of breath. His eyes were wide, lips swollen and completely beautiful.

"Doctor, seeing you like this makes me want to fuck you right here, right now, just as you are, just like this. You will find that an alliance with me will prove to be mutually stimulating." Spock placed a hand on McCoy's knee for emphasis and slid it slowly up his thigh. He stopped his hand and rested it right before his crotch. Spock could feel the heat radiating off of him. He really did want to fuck McCoy then and there but only if he were willing, only if he came to him. That would make it all the more gratifying.

"I will leave you with your thoughts." Spock said before standing up. He made sure to stand slowly in front of McCoy; ensuring that McCoy could see the impressive bulge in Spock's pants before he straightened his clothes. Spock turned on his heel and left the office of a stunned Dr. McCoy. McCoy commanded the computer to lock the door as he sat on the floor trying to recover. His hard on was pressing against his pants and making them uncomfortably tight. McCoy knew there was no way it was going to go down on its own. Tilting his head against the wall, he freed his straining hard cock from his pants and wrapped his hot hand around it. It was so red that it was almost purple. Release came fast and easy with just a few strokes.

After McCoy cleaned himself up, he tried to move his desk back to where it was before Spock came in. He just couldn't do it by himself. McCoy sighed and rolled his eyes. He'd have to call in a favor to the actual pointy-eared bastard to fix this. That would have to come later. His first priority was to warn the Captain that the other Spock, the wrong Spock was on board.

Seeing the CMO run through the ship's corridors wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Therefore no one paid him any mind when he zipped passed them to the bridge.

"Captain! Captain!" McCoy yelled as the doors swooshed open. He noticed Spock, a Spock and that the right Spock was not on the bridge.

"What is it Doctor?" Kirk inquired.

"Where's Spock?" McCoy asked.

"Now that's an unlikely question coming from you." Kirk chuckled. "Anyway I the last I saw, he said he was going to see you."

"Yeah well I saw _A_ Spock." McCoy explained.

"_A_ Spock?" Kirk repeated.

"Yes, it was Spock but not Spock. It was that other one with the facial hair." McCoy said dramatically. It bothered him that Kirk didn't seem at all bothered.

"Oh that guy. Yeah he pops in from time to time." Kirk shrugged and replied.

"What?! How does a guy like that just pop in and not raise any red flags?" McCoy protested. Seeing how he wasn't going to get the type of response he wanted from Kirk, he decided to go face the hobgoblin himself.

McCoy had gone to Spock's quarters a million of times. This time, the walk seemed longer than before. McCoy was nervous, scared at the thought of facing that Spock. McCoy clenched his fist and jaw and punched in his medical override code to enter. The room was dimly lit and he could smell what appeared to be incense in the room. He looked around and saw Spock's clothes laid neatly on the bed. Listening, he heard the sonic shower come to a stop. McCoy braced himself and gulped as a naked Spock emerged with rustled hair.

"You used water?" McCoy asked in disbelief.

"Why not? It feels good on my skin. I also happen to look good wet." Spock said and flexed his chest. McCoy concluded that this Spock, especially with that show of narcissism was not their Spock. Where was _their_ Spock? Was he in danger? McCoy had to know. If this Spock had done any kind of harm to him...McCoy found himself angrily walking towards the impostor.

"Where's Spock?" He demanded. "The right Spock and not you from your twisted universe!"

"I am Spock and I am right in front of you." Spock took a step back and opened his arms to display his wet toned body. McCoy almost got distracted.

"Not you you bastardddddddddddd" McCoy found his cheeks being clenched together in between Spock's thumb and index finger. He jerked his head to loosen the grip and step back. "I'm not playing with you!"

"Neither am I." Said Spock who remained close. "Ally with me and I'll give you everything you want. If Spock is who you want, than you shall have him."

"I don't want Spock in that way...well I do but...oh why the hell am I telling you?! Just give him back or I swear..." McCoy threatened.

"He means that much to you?" Spock questioned.

"I didn't say that! Just give him back!" McCoy yelled.

"What makes you think I have him? What makes you think I want him when I want you? You clearly want me. Don't think I didn't see the tape of what you did after I left." Spock said and then half smiled.

"You what?!" McCoy asked incredulous.

"Silence Doctor." Spock ordered and kissed him once again in the same manner as before in the office.

There were important things to be done, things like find the _right_ Spock yet McCoy found himself being unconcerned. The only thing he could think of was the hot body, slick with water under his fingertips and the smell of his soap. The other Spock, so distant and cold was the last thing on his mind as this Spock, expressive and forthcoming with his passion, led him to the bed and pushed him down. In his eagerness, McCoy arched his hips into Spock as Spock climbed on top of him.

"Hurry." McCoy whispered. "I can't' wait any longer. I've wanted this for so long." McCoy extended his hands and ran them through Spock's hair and led him down by the shoulders.

"Does that mean you are mine?" Spock asked.

"Yes." McCoy whispered and with his hand on the back of Spock's neck, lowered him into another kiss.

Hours passed and soon, their shift of the next day was about to begin. McCoy hurried out of Spock's quarters so he could shower and go about finding the _right_ Spock. He had just finished getting dressed with Kirk buzzed him on the comm.

"Kirk here, you're needed in the transporter room. We've found Spock."

"On my way." McCoy responded before shutting off the link. He grabbed his tricorder and hurried out of his quarters. Upon arriving to the transporter room, he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was the other Spock on the transporter pad. Kirk was standing next to regular Spock who was dressed in his regular science blues. In his hands were folded black pants, a blue tunic, gold sash, and dagger on top along with black boots. The Spock on the transporter pad nodded in McCoy's direction and they both turned to look at him.

"What's going on?" McCoy inquired as he cautiously stepped closer. The other Spock turned to him.

"Commander Spock was telling me about the Terran holiday of Halloween." Then he turned to Spock. "Did your impersonation of myself get the desired outcome you were looking for?"

Spock turned to McCoy and outwardly smirked. McCoy found his cheeks turning red and he looked away. Without looking back at the other Spock, Spock replied.

"It did."

"Good. I suspect you had no problems with the hair growth stimuli?" The other Spock continued.

"Negative."

"Then may your alliance be long and prosperous. Contact me if you need me again Commander." With that, he nodded and signaled Mr. Scott. The other Spock dissolved away leaving the room silent with his absence.

"Were you in on this!?" McCoy broke the silence with a shout towards Kirk. Kirk just shrugged and laughed.

"I will hypo you to death because of this!" McCoy started to pat his pockets.

"Is there something wrong Doctor?" Spock turned. There was a tone in his voice. McCoy froze, realizing how Spock could have been taking his words and cleared his throat.

"No, it's just that if someone was going to play matchmaker, do on an sensible day...like Valentine's Day, dammit! Then at least I wouldn't have been scared half to death."

"We tried to with you and Spock. It didn't work." Kirk chimed in.

"YOU WHAT?!" McCoy exclaimed.

**END**

* * *

**(Also posted on Ao3 and the spockmccoy fanfic archive at spockmccoy dot com)**


End file.
